1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a file management apparatus and method. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a file management apparatus in which a binder display field is contained in a file management window, so that a user may search for and manage files by binding files.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an office environment, in which computers are indispensable, efficiently managing large numbers of files stored on computer is necessary. To achieve this, a binder may be generated in order to bind and manage files associated with each other. However, if files are bounded in the binder, the original file may be bound together with identical files increasing difficulty to secure storage space of a file management apparatus such as a computer. In particular, since a large number of files are used in an office, binding an original file with identical files causes a reduction in the storage capacity.
Additionally, even if the user desires to manage files using the binder, the user needs to individually check a desired file without using the binder when searching for the desired file. Accordingly, while searching for files, the binder is generally not utilized. Furthermore, a separate field to manage a binder is not included in a conventional file management apparatus 100, so if a user searches for files bound in the binder, different type of files may also be searched for other than the bound files, broadening a search range. Therefore, time required for searching may be extended, which causes inconvenience to the user.